


Every Day

by stuckinabox



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit of abuse?, Angst, Dream is cold and rude, Dream lashes out a lot, Heartbreak, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nick fucking dies hdghdfhg, Nuclear Apocalypse AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps some Internal Conflict, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Love, i love the song every day omg, self harm maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinabox/pseuds/stuckinabox
Summary: The noise of crushed, dried leaves echoed throughout the dehydrated estate. A tall man donning a grey gas mask made his way down to the abandoned town- hands in the pockets of his dark green hoodie. His eyes, not once lifted from the ground, and his ears listened intently to the leaves beneath his black combat boots. There was an eerie silence swelling in the deserted atmosphere around him.Nothing had been the same since the incident not long ago- his hometown was in ruins. It transformed into a nuclear apocalypse, with only a couple of survivors. The entirety of this town was deserted and unoccupied- with most buildings in shambles.(Nuclear Apocalypse AU, based on the song "Every Day" by bo en).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm excited to start this apocalypse au fic!! I hope you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> Triggers will be mentioned at the start of each chapter! I'll try not to make it that triggering but there will be angst! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The noise of crushed, dried leaves echoed throughout the dehydrated estate. A tall man donning a grey gas mask made his way down to the abandoned town- hands in the pockets of his dark green hoodie. His eyes, not once lifted from the ground, and his ears listened intently to the leaves beneath his black combat boots. There was an eerie silence swelling in the deserted atmosphere around him. He felt the cold breeze slightly brush against his exposed neck, which sent a chill down his spine almost immediately. 

Nothing had been the same since the incident not long ago- his hometown was in ruins. It transformed into a nuclear apocalypse, with only a couple of survivors. The entirety of this town was deserted and unoccupied- with most buildings in shambles. Any surviving establishments were left open. Any explorers had to be cautious- there was a lot of thievery and radiation. 

The man stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar shadow of a shop sign hovering over him. He glanced at it and noticed that the once bright neon _“Treasure Grocery Store”_ sign was now a blinking mess- trying its hardest to stay lit despite the ghastliness of the ghost town. The sign was already tilted and cracked in multiple places. He assumed that the lighting would die out eventually, leaving a dull, lifeless looking shop sign. He leisurely opened the glass door- a tiny bell rang to signify someone had entered the store.

The store was small and fortunately had basic food supplies. It also contained a small-scale area with an assortment of snacks. The man strolled through the shop and observed each of the different types of comestibles. He grabbed a scarlet red basket and took a couple of products. He finished shopping rather quickly and shoved all the items into two plastic bags behind the cash register. Satisfied, he left the store and traveled back from whence he came.


	2. Dream's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has one of his usual nightmares, except this time it feels so real- more real than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, explosions, blood

Dream sighed as he placed the somewhat heavy plastic bags in his hands down on the slightly-chipped, wooden table. He removed the pesky gas mask off his face, relieved that he was able to _breathe_ again _ _.__ He ran a hand through his tangled, sweaty hair while using his other hand to wipe at his forehead coated with sweat.  
“George,” he called out, “I’m home!”

He waited a few moments before hearing the sound of someone advancing down the stairs rather loudly and viewed him as he approached. Upon entrance, this someone gave him a tight hug. Dream wasn’t too fond of this- he despised hugs. George was much shorter than him, so he could only reach around his chest area.

“So,” George started, “You did some shopping?”

Dream nodded and stepped back from him a bit to let George see the bags on the table.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it shopping,” he stated, “More like stealing, but sure.”

George laughed and started to remove the groceries while Dream advanced to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. Hygiene was important.

“Oh... Dream,” the shorter one called, “Nick loved salt and vinegar chips, too.”

Dream immediately froze up at the name. He rushed over to George, clenching his teeth, trying not to lash out and punch him.

“I TOLD you, don’t ever say that name _again_ ,” he muttered through gritted teeth. George flinched slightly at how livid Dream’s tone sounded. He nodded and swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmingly guilty for it; Dream mentioned before, a couple of weeks back, to never speak of their other best friend’s name ever again- not after what happened.

“Sorry, I- I forgot…” George mumbled out, too scared to give Dream direct eye contact. He waited a few moments before hearing Dream walk away, letting out a sigh of relief that Dream hadn’t lashed out at him this time. Too embarrassed to stay downstairs with Dream, George advanced up the stairs swiftly to let Dream rest.

____ _ _

Dream sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed, struggling to fall asleep. Overwhelming thoughts were surging through his head. He glanced out the window, observing the midnight sky and the ever few clouds scattered across it, noticing how the midnight light shined through his window and on top of him. He laid there for a bit, eyes focused on the outside, while his eyes fluttered between closing and opening. Eventually, he fell asleep, delving into a deep sleep not long after.

____ _ _

_The adrenaline rushes throughout his body as he runs as fast as his legs could towards the raven-colored haired man far from him. His head feels cloudy- his heartbeat is racing. He can’t mutter any other words out of his mouth other than the man’s name. Sapnap. Nick._

_He watches as Nick turns around and notices him racing towards him, tears spilling from both of their eyes. Nick shouts his name, it’s cloudy at first, but then Dream can process it quickly. He hears how Nick’s voice cracks out of pure fear, he hears the terror dripping in Nick’s voice, but he can’t do anything. He can only race towards him, shout his name._

_Instantaneously, there’s an explosion where Nick is. It hits him. Dream falls on his back due to the impact and cracks his skull on the hard concrete. He screams._   
_He can only scream._   
_He hears a ringing in both his ears._   
_He can feel blood pour out from his skull._

_Still, he stands up, weakly. He sprints to Nick. He shrieks, he screams his best friend’s name over and over again. He sees Nick’s body on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. He collapses, knees hitting and scraping the dirt. He doesn’t care. He scoots over to Nick, holding his lifeless body close to him. He bawls, he bawls so hard until he can’t feel any more tears coming. He pulls Nick’s dead body closer to him and gently caresses him. He’s not able to process it. He can’t._

_He hears another explosion in the distance._   
_He doesn’t care._   
_He wants Nick._   
_Soon, he hears a familiar voice scream his and Nick’s name. He tightens his hold on Nick. All of a sudden, someone pulls him back with a stronghold. He wails- dropping Nick’s body._   
_He doesn’t want to go back. The person drags him until they are far from Nick._   
_Dream cries._   
_The person suddenly hugs him tight._   
_It’s warm._   
_It’s nice._   
_He bawls into their shoulder, not even caring who it may be._   
_He passes out from exhaustion._

Dream cried out as he awoke from his habitual nightmare- except it felt so real this time. He balled up the blanket on his bed and broke into tears. The sobbing lasted a minute until George burst through the door, who then swiftly got on the bed and held Dream tightly to his chest. He knew what was happening. He knew the nightmares Dream had. Dream snuggled George, feeling safe, feeling comfortable as the smaller man’s arms tightened around him. He choked out a sorry, but George just replied by cooing soft, sweet words of comfort to him and ran a hand through his dirty-blond locks. Dream, feeling secure and protected, slowly closed his eyes again. George smiled and planted a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead, knowing Dream needed it, though he hated any affection. He waits a good ten minutes before falling asleep as well, his tight grip on Dream never leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated this book sjhdghegf im so sorry i took so long, ive been having writers block for weeks and its been really icky but i managed to somewhat push through it and write as much as i could for this chapter! im sorry its bad and short but ill promise to hopefully make chapter 2 longer. kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> haha dnf at the end


End file.
